


Airdrop

by bitchgar (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, never text and drive kids, not sure what else to tag as shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/bitchgar
Summary: "To the guy staring at me from the ugly ass toaster on wheels, I rlly hope this is you”





	Airdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Well hullo! I posted this to Tumblr yesterday and decided to upload it here too. First time writing for any cow chop ship, hope it was okay!!  
> Hmu on Tumblr to see the post that inspired this, or to send me a prompt, @pyro-aleks!!

Aleks hated traffic. He hated it even more when he just wanted to go home and relax after working all day.

He was just sitting in his car, windows down and music up, thinking of his pets waiting for him at home when he notices the guy in the car in front of him adjusting his rear view mirror. He normally wouldn’t have thought anything of it, except this is about the eighth time he’s done it in the span of two minutes. Belatedly, aleks had the thought that he must be doing that to get a better look at Aleks.

It also gives him an idea, and since they’re not moving any time soon he picks up his phone and writes a note on notepad, shares it via Airdrop with who he assumes to be the guy, and sends it with a smirk in the other guys direction. He watches him pick up his phone, and the look on his face when he opens it is priceless. He also catches Aleks’ eye in the mirror and raises a middle finger, making him laugh.

* * *

 

Brett is bored out of his mind, and has been on the same stretch of road for what feels like ever, barely moving. He entertains himself by people watching around him; watches a mom try to keep her kids happy, watches a dude in a Centurylink van cramming a Big Mac in his face, watches a young girl totally jamming out to Fall Out Boy.

The next chance they move up a bit, the person that’d been behind him exits off and brings someone new to watch. The first time he looks into the rear view he does a double take, cause the dudes hair is so blonde it’s almost white. It’s obviously not his original color though, seeing as his eyebrows and the hint of stubble on his chin are a dark brown. He looks good though, and when he raises an arm to run a hand through his hair he has a full sleeve of tattoos, _hot damn_.

Brett doesn’t mean to be so obvious with his ogling, and doesn’t realize until he makes eye contact in the mirror. He quickly looks away, slightly embarrassed and slightly turned on. He doesn’t look up for another minute and when he does he sees the other is looking at his phone, typing away furiously.

He hears his phone make a noise it’s never done before, and he picks it up from where he had left it charging to see. It’s a notification from airdrop. Someone by the name of Aleks was trying to send him a note, and he warily accepted it, really hoping it wasn’t a dick pic. Surprisingly, it’s not a dick pic, but the second he reads the note he knows it’s his friend behind him that sent it. It says, "To the guy staring at me from the ugly ass toaster on wheels, I rlly hope this is you” with his number attached.

Immediately after reading he glances into the mirror, throwing his best if looks could kill glare, and is met by a smirking Aleks. He also throws up a middle finger which makes Aleks laugh. Brett saves his number and makes a text

_Wow modern day Romeo here. Your taste in music is about as shitty as you say my car is._

He watches Aleks’ expression while reading the text and his face makes him laugh out loud. They’re in their own little bubble that neither notices that traffic has moved up until the person behind Aleks honks the horn. He sheepishly puts his phone back down and moves up, and doesn’t look at it again until it goes off.

**This is probably a bad time to be doing this, wanna continue this conversation later and somewhere that serves alcohol?** , he sent with a winking emoji.

_Are you asking me out?_ , Brett responds with.

**Maybe** , comes back almost immediately.

_Well maybe I’ll see you later._


End file.
